


New Danganronpa V3 Commence Group Chat!

by HW_MITYO



Category: Dangan Ronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Gen, Spoilers, everyone is happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HW_MITYO/pseuds/HW_MITYO
Summary: Akamatsu Kaede decided to create a group chat were everyone can talk with each other even when they're not in school! Though her intentions are pure and friendly, the others may not? Read and enjoy everyone!!!





	1. Kaede Akamatsu's 'Friendly' Chat box

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I originally posted a short version of this fic in Fanfiction.net but sadly due to rules about the site can't accept script format, i decided to post this story here! Hope you guys will like it and please take criticism to a minimum level.
> 
> I'm completely aware that there are other Group Chat fics about these guys and i just wanted to do my own. I thank you all in advance for understanding.
> 
> This is my first danganronpa fanfic! So please be gentle with me! I haven’t worked with the nicknames yet so as a start. We’ll begin with their first names. Anyways, Kudos and such are appreciated to the highest regards!
> 
> ALSO SPOILERS IN THIS STORY So if you have enough patience to last until September 2017 then please don't read this here fanfic and move on.

* * *

 

**[February 11]**

**8:30 PM**

**_Kaede_ ** _has added **Shuiichi, Rantarou, Kiibo, Maki, Kokichi, Kaito** and 8 more people to the group chat._

* * *

_Kaede is online!_

_Kaito is online!_

_Rantarou is online!_

_Kiibo is online!_

_Kokichi is online!_

* * *

**_Kaede:_ ** _Hey everyone! Welcome to the Group Chat! This is where we'll talk whenever we're not in the classroom. That way we can all become closer friends once we graduate!_

**_Kaito:_ ** _That's awesome!_

**_Kokichi:_ ** _To anyone who is reading this, do not believe what 'Kaede' is saying. Someone stole her phone and now he/she plans to use her name so that he/she can learn about our secrets!_

**_Kiibo:_ ** _R-Really?! Whoever you are, return Akamatsu-Chan's phone at once!_

**_Rantarou:_ ** _Don't believe what he's saying Kiibo. Ouma's lying again._

**_Kokichi:_ ** _Nishishishi you're quick to notice me Amami-chan. ;)_

**_Kiibo:_ ** _Please stop lying Ouma-Kun!_

**_Kokichi:_ ** _No promises ;)_

**_Kaede:_ ** _Thanks Amami-kun for clearing that up._

**_Rantarou:_ ** _No prob ^_^_

* * *

_Angie is online!_

_Shirogane is online!_

_Tenko is online!_

* * *

**_Angie:_ ** _Wow! A Group Chat, when did this happen? Angie wants to know!_

**_Kaede:_ ** _I just created this so that we can all keep in touch whenever we're not at school. I added each and every one of our classmates so that no one gets left behind!_

**_Shirogane:_ ** _Why does it say 15 members only?_

**_Tenko:_ ** _It's probably a boy, Tenko believes that boy is better off this chat anyway. Same goes for the seven boys that are added here. Get out of this group chat now!_

**_Kokichi:_ ** _Make me._

**_Tenko:_ ** _Akamatsu, how do i become admin?_

**_Kaede:_ ** _I'm the admin. You're not getting rid of the boys Chabashira._

**_Kaito:_ ** _What if it's a girl Tenko?_

**_Tenko:_ ** _Impossible!_

**_Kokichi:_ ** _No I think Akamatsu-chan placed everyone in. This chat box only counts **human**  members right?_

**_Kiibo:_ ** _Yes, but we should do a headcount first to know which one of us got left behind._

**_Shirogane:_ ** _Oh dear…._

**_Kaito:_ ** _Wait for it…._

**_Kaede:_ ** _Hang on, let me check the members list. Ouma-Kun stop being a bully._

**_Kiibo:_ ** _HEY! Robots counts as a member too!_

**_Rantarou:_ ** _He fell for it -_-_

**_Kokichi:_ ** _Nishishishi_

* * *

_Shuiichi is online!_

* * *

**_Shuiichi:_ ** _Hello everyone… I just got home, been a bit busy with a crime investigation._

**_Angie:_ ** _Welcome Saihara-kun!_

**_Tenko:_ ** _Great....more....men -_-_

**_Shuiichi:_ ** _So Akamatsu-chan really was serious about making a group chat._

**_Shirogane:_ ** _You know this was going to happen?_

**_Shuiichi:_ ** _She told me she was planning on making one after school._

**_Kaito:_ ** _Looks like someone is getting a bit intimate with our dear pianist ;) <3 <3_

**_Shuiichi:_ ** _W-What?_

**_Kaito:_ ** _You're the only one she announced about this early, so clearly you're special. Amami-Kun back me up here!_

**_Shuiichi:_ ** _We're just friends guys!_

**_Rantarou:_ ** _Sorry Momota I'm siding with Saihara on this one. Akamatsu told me about this as well._

**_Kaito:_ ** _Aww…Sorry Saihara, she'll be yours someday._

**_Shuiichi:_ ** _Please let's talk about something else. Akamatsu-san might see this!_

**_Kokichi:_ ** _I've_

**_Kokichi:_ ** _Got_

**_Kokichi:_ ** _You're_

**_Kokichi:_ ** _Back_

**_Kokichi:_ ** _Bro!_

**_Kokichi:_ ** _She_

**_Kokichi:_ ** _Will_

**_Kokichi:_ ** _Not_

**_Kokichi:_ ** _See_

**_Kokichi:_ ** _That_

**_Kokichi:_ ** _You_

**_Kokichi:_ ** _Have_

**_Kokichi:_ ** _A_

**_Kokichi:_ ** _Crush_

**_Kokichi:_ ** _On_

**_Kokichi:_ ** _Her!_

**_Kaito:_ ** _Great job Ouma, now Akamatsu won't see Saihara’s love for her!_

**_Shuiichi:_ ** _Ouma just typed in that I have a crush on her! And Kaito you made it more embarrassing!_

**_Angie:_ ** _Angie doesn’t see it?_

**_Shuiichi:_ ** _Seriously?!_

**_Kaito:_ ** _She's right dude, we already covered the evidence._

**_Kokichi:_ ** _What are you going to do about it Mr. Detective? Throw me in ye stocks? Nishishishishi!_

**_Shuiichi:_ ** _Can we please discuss something else, I can't even..._

**_Shirogane:_ ** _Allow me Saihara-kun._

**_Shuiichi:_ ** _Thanks Tsumugi._

**_Shirogane:_ ** _okay then. Well to be honest, I really am curious what our friendly and supportive leader Akamatsu-chan missed?_

**_Tenko:_ ** _Who cares?! That boy is better off of this group chat, if I'm the Admin then I would have kicked out all the boys!_

**_Rantarou:_ ** _Tenko that's mean. Yumeno will not be proud._

**_Kaito:_ ** _Yeah!_

**_Shuiichi:_ ** _It's Akamatsu-chan's group Tenko. We're all included even if you don't like us._

**_Kaito:_ ** _Preach brother...preach!_

**_Kokichi:_ ** _GUYS! GUYS! GUYS! GUYS! GUYS! GUYS! GUYS! GUYS! ...and gals._

**_Rantarou:_ ** _Smooth…._

**_Kokichi:_ ** _I found out who we missed! Chabashira-chan you're going to love this!_

**_Tenko:_ ** _Is it that creepy guy with the freakishly long hair?!_

**_Kiibo:_ ** _His name is Korekiyo Shunguuji, Chabashira-san._

**_Ouma:_ ** _EVERYONE DO NOT TELL TENKO WHO THAT PERSON IS!_

**_Kaito:_ ** _We don’t know who he is!_

**_Rantarou:_ ** _Actually I do._

**_Shuiichi:_ ** _Me too, knowing Ouma-kun’s personality. Then it would be something that would please him._

**_Angie:_ ** _Angie doesn't even know who that person is. But Angie thinks she has a clue..._

**_Kaede:_ ** _I'm back! I forgot to add Himiko sorry :(_

**_Kaede_ ** _has added **Himiko** to the group chat._

**_Yumeno:_ ** _Sorry guys, Social network is very tiring…._

**_Kaito:_ ** _0_0 it’s just typing with a cell phone? How tiring can that be?_

**_Yumeno:_ ** _You have no idea._

**_Kaede:_ ** _No need to apologize, I'm the one who forgot to add you._

**_Kokichi:_ ** _Himiko….babe….. T_T_

**_Yumeno:_ ** _WTF? 0_0_

**_Kokichi:_ ** _It breaks my heart to say this but...Chabashira-san…..she wants you…._

**_Tenko:_ ** _Ouma I swear to Angie's God that if you say what I think you’ll say to her, I will Aikido slam your ass on a table tomorrow!_

**_Kiibo:_ ** _Please don’t let it be on my table like last time._

**_Rantarou:_ ** _Don't do it man, it's not worth it._

**_Kaito:_ ** _Think about your health! She flipped us all guys on the first day and it hurts like hell!_

**_Kaede:_ ** _Even Gokuharra-kun?!_

**_Rantarou:_ ** _You weren’t there when it happened._

**_Shuiichi:_ ** _I agree with them Ouma….You should not do this just for laughs…_

**_Yumeno:_ ** _Now I'm really curious what Tenko wants to say about me._

**_Tenko:_ ** _It's nothing Yumeno, it was just me saying how I'm angry for the guys not adding you to the group!_

**_Angie:_ ** _Ouma's taking his time guys…..Angie's a bit worried._

**_Kaito:_ ** _He's making an important life decision. Give him time._

_Maki is Online!_

**_Maki:_ ** _What is this?_

**_Kaede:_ ** _Harukawa-chan, Welcome to the group chat!_

**_Rantarou:_ ** _Didn't expect to see you here Harukawa, I thought you would have left the group by the moment you realized it. By the way Momota, I've sent you a text about our project._

**_Kaito:_ ** _Project?_

**_Kokichi:_ ** _CHABASHIRA WANTS YOU GONE YUMENO!_

**_Kokichi:_ ** _She wants the forgotten member to be sooo gone, like she was royally happy that you're not in the group chat!_

**_Shirogane:_ ** _Bad decision chosen._

**_Kokichi:_ ** _Shut up! I'm the SHSL Supreme leader, and I make my own awesome choices!_

**_Kiibo:_ ** _She doesn't know it was Yumeno-san, Ouma._

**_Kokichi:_ ** _I seem to recall that Chabashira-chan believes that it's impossible for Akamatsu-chan to miss adding a girl. But now she was wrong and well it still counts as Chabashira-chan not wanting the last member to join this group chat, my robotic friend. In a way, Tenko Chabashira just indirectly told her best friend Himiko Yumeno to stay the hell out of this group chat that is filled with friendship and love._

**_Angie:_ ** _That's not what she says Ouma-kun_

**_Kokichi:_ ** _Chabashira-chan, my dear, you should learn to not judge a book by its cover, otherwise it will have very dire consequences… I do pray on God_

**_Angie:_ ** _*Ehem*_

**_Ouma:_ ** _Right, Angie's God that you're relationship with the magician may still be good._

**_Tenko:_ ** _You. Me. Tomorrow. 10:00 Am. See you._

**_Maki_ ** _has left the group chat_

**_Tenko_ ** _has logged out._

**_Angie:_ ** _Poor Chabashira-chan._

**_Kokichi:_ ** _Poor her? What about poor me?!_

**_Angie:_ ** _Oh good luck tomorrow Ouma-kun, Angie prays to God you'll survive!_

**_Kaede:_ ** _Did Harukawa just left?!_

**_Shuiichi:_ ** _Yes -_-_

**_Kaito:_ ** _Seriously?!_

**_Rantarou:_ ** _You owe me Momota ;)_

**_Kaede:_ ** _W-What? Did you and Amami bet on this?_

**_Kaito:_ ** _Amami texted me that Harukawa will only take this group chat for ten minutes or less before leaving._

**_Kaede:_ ** _You shouldn't bet on your friends!_

**_Rantarou:_ ** _Yo Saihara, I told you she'd be offended._

**_Shuiichi:_ ** _Well we never discussed it with her, I shouldn't have bet on that. Don't worry I’ll treat you to lunch tomorrow Amami._

**_Rantarou: <_ ** _3_

**_Kaede:_ ** _Unbeleivable!_

**_Kaito:_ ** _Dammit man, are you the SHSL Analyst or something?!_

**_Shuiichi:_ ** _No, if he was able to know Harukawa-san would leave then he may be the SHSL Intuitionist._

**_Rantarou:_ ** _???_

**_Kaito:_ ** _I hate you._

**_Kaede_ ** _has added **Maki** to the group chat._

**_Kaede:_ ** _No leaving Harukawa! We're in this together!_

**_Maki:_ ** _There is no point in me leaving again now do I? You're just going to keep adding me every time I leave._

**_Kaede:_ ** _Yes._

**_Kaito:_ ** _Come on Harukawa, give this chat a chance!_

**_Angie:_ ** _God said that you will enjoy this Harukawa-chan!_

**_Himiko:_ ** _It's not that bad. It is my first group-chat though…._

**_Maki:_ ** _Fine, but only because there are people here that I can tolerate. Like Saihara, Akamatsu, and possibly Momota._

**_Angie:_ ** _Awww! </3_

**_Kiibo:_ ** _Not the robot?_

**_Maki:_ ** _You get offended easily._

**_Kiibo:_ ** _Hey!_

**_Kokichi:_ ** _Why am I not on the list, aren’t we in a secret relationship?_

**_Kaede:_ ** _WHAT?!_

**_Shuiichi:_ ** _You got to be kidding me…._

**_Kaito:_ ** _0_0 Harukawa is that true?!_

**_Shirogane:_ ** _I shit it like Fedex._

**_Angie:_ ** _Angie supports!_

**_Maki:_ ** _This is one of the reasons why I hate Ouma. He’s one of the top five people I hate._

**_Rantarou:_ ** _Where am I placed?_

**_Maki:_ ** _Top three._

**_Rantarou:_ ** _^_^ Got it._

**_Shuiichi:_ ** _Amami, what did you do._

**_Rantarou:_ ** _????_

**_Shuiichi:_ ** _You’re a real friend, you know that?_

**_Rantarou:_ ** _^_^_

**_Maki:_ ** _The three people I mentioned earlier are the people that have never irritated me._

**_Shuiichi:_ ** _Thanks Harukawa-chan!_

**_Kaede:_ ** _This is good! We're slowly bonding!_

**_Shuiichi:_ ** _We're making progress Kaede-chan!_

**_Kaito:_ ** _Don’t worry about Harukawa guys, it’s only our first year so she’ll definitely warm up to you all eventually._

**_Maki:_ ** _No. Amami will never be my friend._

**_Kaito:_ ** _FOR ANGIE’S GOD, EXPLAIN WHAT DID YOU DO AMAMI?!_

**_Maki:_ ** _Momota it’s nothing._

**_Rantarou:_ ** _Hey Momota ;)_

**_Shirogane:_ ** _I don't know about you guys but I ship it <3_

**_Rantarou:_ ** _Me two <3_

**_Kokichi:_ ** _Me three <3_

**_Maki:_ ** _Enough!_

**_Kaito:_ ** _You guys are nuts._

**_Shuiichi:_ ** _Stop it, me and Akamatsu are friends!_

**_Kaede:_ ** _Real mature guys…_

**_Angie:_ ** _Angie has a question, how come the others haven't noticed this group chat yet?_

**_Kokichi:_ ** _You mean Iruma, Gonta, Hoshi, and Tojo?_

**_Kiibo:_ ** _You forgot Shinguji!_

**_Kokichi:_ ** _Did I? ;)_

**_Yumeno:_ ** _Hey guys what did I miss?_

**_Kaede: ….._ **

**_Shuiichi: ….._ **

**_Maki: ….._ **

**_Angie:_ ** _Did Himiko-chan fell asleep again?_

**_Yumeno:_ ** _You guys make boring conversations…I need some excitement._

* * *

_Miu is online_

* * *

**_Miu:_ ** _How you all doing losers! Getting all sweaty and intimate I see?!_

**_Shuiichi:_ ** _No we’re not!_

**_Miu:_ ** _But you wish you were! ;)_

**_Kaito:_ ** _She got you there Saihara-kun._

**_Shuiichi:_ ** _Even my own best friend…._

**_Rantarou:_ ** _DUDE?!_

**_Kokichi:_ ** _DUDE?!_

**_Kiibo:_ ** _DUDE?!_

**_Shuiichi:_ ** _Sorry, you four are my best friends._

**_Kokichi:_ ** _I was a bit worried there for a second._

**_Miu:_ ** _Enough about you twerp! What the F*ck is going on here?!_

**_Miu:_ ** _What’s with the censorship?!_

**_Kaede:_ ** _Speak politely Iruma-san._

**_Miu:_ ** _F*ck politeness! I can say what I want! T*ts, s**t, bo**r, **ck. Dammit!_

**_Shuiichi:_ ** _How is that allowed?_

**_Kaede:_ ** _I considered it._

**_Kiibo:_ ** _What were you doing Iruma-san, this chat opened a few hours ago._

**_Iruma:_ ** _Some stuff…you know inventions and sleep stuff._

**_Rantarou:_ ** _Kiibo, she’s in your house._

**_Kiibo:_ ** _Really? Let me check the security cameras I installed fOH MY ANGIE’S GOD SHE IS!_

**_Kokichi:_ ** _Nishishishishishi!_

**_Shirogane:_ ** _Stalker confirmed._

**_Kaede:_ ** _Yeesh…_

**_Shuiichi:_ ** _I should’ve known._

**_Maki:_ ** _You make a failure as an assassin._

**_Rantarou:_ ** _And you would know this, how?_

**_Maki:_ ** _Don’t talk to me. Die you avocado demon spawn._

**_Rantarou:_ ** _^_^_

**_Miu:_ ** _Damn you Amami! Now the professor just kicked me out of that sweet robot’s ass’ house! I swear to Angie’s God that if you’re using your SHSL spy skills your dead!_

**_Shirogane:_ ** _SHSL Spy?!_

**_Rantarou:_ ** _????_

**_Shirogane:_ ** _Jerk._

* * *

_Toujou is online!_

_Korekiyo is online!_

* * *

**_Korekiyo:_ ** _Greetings everyone._

**_Toujou:_ ** _I apologize for being late in this group chat._

**_Shuiichi:_ ** _Welcome you two._

**_Angie:_ ** _Angie welcomes you!_

**_Miu:_ ** _F*ck off! I’m having a bad day because someone snitched on me!_

**_Kaede:_ ** _It’s fine. The important thing is that you two have come to say hello._

**_Shirogane:_ ** _I ship it._

**_Kaito:_ ** _Dammit Tsumugi, when will you ever stop shipping people! It’s getting annoying!_

**_Shirogane:_ ** _Never. Momota-san, you’re simply asking me to take away my being. I find that impossible to remove._

**_Kokichi:_ ** _So what are you two lovebirds doing?_

**_Toujou:_ ** _It is just coincidental that Shinguuji and I have been online at the same time. Honestly, I feel as though I’m the last one to come in this group chat since I told Kaito-kun I will be doing a small favour for the Nevermind kingdom for a short while._

**_Maki:_ ** _You never told us?_

**_Kaito:_ ** _I forgot, sorry._

**_Maki:_ ** _Just don’t do it again._

**_Kaede:_ ** _What about you Shinguuji-kun?_

**_Korekiyo:_ ** _I simply am offline and enjoyed my time reading the conversation of you beautiful humans make! As a part of my studies, it is essential for me to be undetected while all of you spread your beautiful wings and soar with your grace._

**_Angie:_ ** _Thank you Shinguuji-san!_

**_Kiibo:_ ** _That was very nice!_

**_Kokichi:_ ** _No it’s not! Its f*cking gay!_

**_Miu:_ ** _See, even Ouma is banned from swearing!_

**_Toujou:_ ** _I’ve read the chat history…and may I say._

**_Shuiichi:_ ** _Kirumi-san if you respect me as a student please don’t say it!_

**_Kaede:_ ** _Should I read the chat history?_

**_Shuiichi:_ ** _NO! Trust me you don’t want to read it!_

**_Kaede:_ ** _Okay then Saihara-kun, I trust you! ^_^_

**_Kokichi:_ ** _Do it Kirumi!_

**_Rantarou:_ ** _Give in to your desire…._

**_Kaito:_ ** _SPEAK THE TRUTH!_

**_Shuiichi:_ ** _You guys -_- I hate you._

**_Toujou:_ ** _Well I don’t have any intentions on revealing what Saihara-kun is hiding. But I’m worried about what Amami-kun did to Harukawa-san._

**_Maki:_ ** _YOU WERE THERE?!_

**_Rantarou:_ ** _You got to admit, I was a pure savage back there._

**_Toujou:_ ** _More brutal if I can rephrase that._

**_Kaito:_ ** _….._

**_Kaede: …._ **

**_Miu: ……_ **

**_Kiibo:_ ** _I don’t understand._

**_Shirogane:_ ** _Want me to PM you?_

**_Shuiichi:_ ** _NO!_

**_Miu:_ ** _AMAMI YOU ANIMAL!_

**_Kaede:_ ** _How could you do that to Harukawa-chan!_

**_Kaito:_ ** _YOU BETRAYED US BRO!_

**_Rantarou: ….._ ** _What are you guys talking about? I didn’t rape her or anything if that’s what you’re thinking._

**_Kaito:_ ** _E-eh?_

**_Rantarou:_ ** _Kaito Momota…..Are you possibly jelly?_

**_Kaito:_ ** _SHUT THE F*CK UP AMAMI!_

**_Rantarou:_ ** _Well I understand Iruma having a dirty mind._

**_Miu:_ ** _WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN TO ME?!_

**_Rantarou:_ ** _But I have no idea why would you think that Momota?_

**_Kaito:_ ** _Shut up!_

**_Shuiichi:_ ** _You forgot Akamatsu-chan reacting as well Amami-kun._

**_Rantarou:_ ** _Did I? ;)_

**_Kaede:_ ** _-_-_

**_Kiibo:_ ** _On an unrelated topic, Gokuharra and Hoshi-kun aren’t here yet._

**_Miu:_ ** _I-I don’t know where he is….please don’t hate me._

**_Kaede:_ ** _I’ll teach Gokuharra-kun about this tomorrow. As for Hoshi-kun._

**_Shuiichi:_ ** _I got him…_

**_Angie:_ ** _Is Iruma-chan still in her fragile state?_

**_Kokichi:_ ** _Yes, Yes he is. It’s hilarious!_

**_Kaito:_ ** _Not as hilarious when Chabashira kills you tomorrow._

**_Kokichi:_ ** _Oh that will never happen. For I have a plan! Kiibo, You’re sitting next to me in class tomorrow!_

**_Kiibo:_ ** _W-Why?_

**_Kokichi:_ ** _Execute Order Human Shield or EOHS as what I would like to call it._

**_Toujou:_ ** _You have poor skills in acronyms._

**_Kokichi:_ ** _Shut up._

**_Yumeno:_ ** _Is anyone a bit worried that Shinguuji-san stopped chatting with us?_

**_Kaito:_ ** _Dammit dude, are you just spectating us?_

**_Miu:_ ** _Creepy._

**_Shinguuji:_ ** _You humans are so amazing!_

**_Maki:_ ** _Request to admin, to kick him out?_

**_Kaede:_ ** _Request denied._

**_Angie:_ ** _Well look at the time! Angie is off to bed! I’ll chat with you guys tomorrow._

* * *

_Angie has logged out._

_Yumeno has logged out._

* * *

**_Kokichi:_ ** _Himiko didn’t even say goodbye._

**_Rantarou:_ ** _You sad bro?_

**_Kokichi:_ ** _Maybe. Saihara-kun, are you jealous?_

**_Shuiichi:_ ** _With whom?_

* * *

_Kokichi has logged out._

* * *

**_Kaito:_ ** _Aww dude, you made him sad._

**_Shuiichi:_ ** _What did I do?!_

**_Shirogane:_ ** _Normal Saihara stuff I suppose. Anyways, I’m out too._

**_Miu:_ ** _Same here. See all of you a**holes later!_

**_Kaito:_ ** _Yeah I’m hitting the hay as well._

**_Maki:_ ** _So will I._

* * *

_Shirogane has logged out._

_Miu has logged out._

_Kaito has logged out._

* * *

**_Kiibo:_ ** _Why are you leaving Harukawa?_

**_Maki:_ ** _I’m tired._

**_Rantarou:_ ** _Or maybe because someone left and she has no reason to stay behind anymore?_

**_Maki:_ ** _Good night Rantarou ;)_

* * *

_Maki has logged out._

_Kokichi is online!_

* * *

**_Rantarou:_ ** _Maki and a winky face…._

**_Toujou:_ ** _That can’t be good._

**_Shuiichi:_ ** _Well you have been teasing her on something you don’t want to share with us Amami-kun. I leave you to your demise._

**_Rantarou:_ ** _don’t be like that dude._

* * *

_Shuiichi has logged out._

* * *

**_Kokichi:_ ** _Did he even notice I left?! Was he worried about me?_

**_Toujou:_ ** _No he wasn’t._

**_Kokichi:_ ** _Way to blunt Kirumi!_

**_Toujou:_ ** _I only give honest answers._

**_Kiibo:_ ** _Why are you online again Ouma?_

**_Kokichi:_ ** _I was hoping Saihara would PM me to come back!_

**_Kaede:_ ** _You are such an attention hog Ouma._

**_Kokichi:_ ** _Well somebody has to notice him!_

**_Kaede:_ ** _I don’t get it._

* * *

_Korekiyo has logged out._

* * *

**_Kiibo:_ ** _I didn’t know he was still online.._

**_Toujou:_ ** _I do. However, he may have lost interest and decided to sleep for the night._

**_Kiibo:_ ** _Yes, I must recharge myself as well._

**_Kokichi:_ ** _Do robots even sleep-walk?_

**_Kiibo:_ ** _No they don’t._

**_Kokichi:_ ** _Weirdo._

**_Kiibo:_ ** _I have no time for this._

* * *

_Kiibo has logged out._

_Tojou has logged out._

* * *

**_Kokichi:_ ** _Well Amami-kun looks like you and me are going to die tomorrow._

**_Rantarou:_ ** _Killed by a caregiver. Won’t have it any other way._

**_Kaede:_ ** _You two are not dying!_

**_Kokichi:_ ** _I’ve lived a good life! Tell my story, the great evil and powerful Ouma Kokichi and how he treated the world like his b**ch_

**_Rantarou:_ ** _Nah, Caregivers kill much faster than Aikido masters._

**_Kokichi:_ ** _And you know this how?_

**_Rantarou:_ ** _????_

**_Kokichi:_ ** _Screw you and your mysteries. I’m out._

* * *

_Kokichi has logged out._

* * *

**_Rantarou:_ ** _Guess it’s just you and me Ms Pianist. So what will you say to my eulogy?_

**_Kaede:_ ** _Very funny. I promise I won’t let Harukawa do something drastic to you Mr. Mystery._

**_Kaede:_ ** _Besides, Harukawa-san may be cold but she’s a caregiver. She’s more into giving people life than killing them._

**_Rantarou:_ ** _Are you sure about that Ms Pianist?_

**_Kaede:_ ** _Are you hiding something from me Mr. Mystery?_

**_Rantarou:_ ** _????_

**_Kaede:_ ** _Stop that! I’m leaving!_

* * *

_Kaede has logged out._

_Hoshi is online!_

* * *

**_Hoshi:_ ** _Sup._

**_Rantarou:_ ** _Hey._

**_Hoshi:_ ** _Why the hell would you shout in front of me, Toujou, Gokuharra and Shinguuji that Harukawa has a crush on Kaito?_

**_Rantarou:_ ** _I was surprised._

**_Hoshi:_ ** _You are never surprised._

**_Rantarou:_ ** _Got me there. ^_^_

**_Hoshi:_ ** _Well it’s much more badly when you saw her at the Economics room, trying to make moon-shaped chocolates._

**_Rantarou:_ ** _Hahahaha. Yeah, maybe I’m the SHSL Bad luck?_

**_Hoshi:_ ** _Don’t start._

****

****


	2. Kokichi Ouma's Fun Times in the Chatbox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Gonta not being able to join in the previous group chat, Kaede decided to entrust the responsibilities to someone who is willing to teach the Ultimate Entomologist about the Internet. Guess who the luck person is?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the Kudos, Hits and Comments. It really means a lot to me when you guys visit or appreciate my work! Please give more!!!

**_February 10_ **

**_[10:30 AM]_ **

* * *

_Kaede is online!_

_Kokichi is online!_

* * *

**_Kaede:_ ** _Are you sure you got this in the bag Ouma?_

**_Kokichi:_ ** _Of course!_

_**Kokichi:** Out of all the friends you knew, who hangs out with technology the most?_

**_Kaede:_ ** _Kiibo._

**_Kaede:_ ** _He's a robot, so he's literally technology_

**_Kokichi:_ ** _And who hangs out with the robot more?_

**_Kaede:_ ** _Iruma-san._

**_Kokichi:_ ** _WRONG! It’s me dammit!_

**_Kaede:_ ** _I doubt that……_

**_Kokichi:_ ** _That’s because you keep hanging out with Saihara and Amami too much. You got to control yourself from hanging out with people associated with mystery. It makes lovable and sexy people like you doubtful._

**_Kaede:_ ** _Was that a lie?_

**_Kokichi:_ ** _Nishishishi! You tell me ;)_

**_Kaede:_ ** _Ok Fine. I trust that you will explain everything to Gokuhara-kun about this group chat and after school, he’s rather nervous on what to say for an introduction._

**_Kokchi:_ ** _You got it sweetheart._

**_Kaede:_ ** _Do me a favour. Don’t ever call me that._

* * *

_Kaede logged out._

_Miu is online!!_

* * *

**_Miu:_ ** _Hey guys! So what should we do to help our dear friend Gokuhara Gonta on this troubling crisis where he’s too nervous about joining the group chat?_

**_Miu:_ ** _Because I have a super friendly way to solve this._

**_Kokichi:_ ** _Iruma-chan, she’s gone._

**_Miu:_ ** _Bakamatsu left? Are you sure?_

**_Kokichi:_ ** _I’m not lying this time._

**_Miu:_ ** _Oh fucking finally! Now let’s introduce Gonta-kun to the world of hentai!_

**_Kokichi:_ ** _and Memes!_

* * *

_Shirogane is online!_

* * *

**_Shirogane:_ ** _And Anime…..We must teach him about anime._

**_Miu: ….._ **

**_Kokichi: …._ **

**_Shirogane:_ ** _What?_

**_Miu:_ ** _How the fuck did you get here?!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_[ **04:37 PM]**_

* * *

_Kokichi is online!_

_Miu is online!_

_Shirogane is online!_

_Kaede is online!_

_Gonta is online!_

_Shuiichi is online!_

_Kaito is online!_

_Kiibo is online!_

_Toujou is online!_

_Tenko is online!_

_Yumeno is online!_

_Angie is online!_

_Hoshi is online!_

* * *

**_Angie:_ ** _Hello Gonta-kun!_

**_Kaito:_ ** _Nice to see you joining us dude!_

**_Kaede:_ ** _I’m sure Ouma-kun already taught you how to introduce yourself in this group chat right?_

**_Gonta:_ ** _Hello everyone, this is the one and the only…._

**_Gonta:_ ** _JOOOOOOHHHNNNN CEEEEENNNAAAAA!!!!!!!_

**_Gonta:_ ** _Did everyone like my introduction?_

**_Kaede:_ ** _….._

**_Toujou: ….._ **

**_Hoshi:_ ** _......_

**_Miu:_ ** _Yes, Gonta. Your introduction was perfect._

**_Yumeno: …._ **

**_Angie: …_ ** _._

**_Tenko:_ ** _....._

**_Shuuichi:_ ** _…..Ouma?_

**_Kokichi:_ ** _Yes?_

**_Kaito:_ ** _You freaking savage hahahaha XD_

**_Kokichi:_ ** _QUIET MOMOTA!_

**_Kokichi:_ ** _SAIHARA IS ABOUT TO ASK ME SOMETHING!_

**_Kokichi:_ ** _Now what is it Detective-chan? <3 <3 <3 <3 _

**_Shuuichi:_ ** _Whose idea was it to let Ouma teach Gokuhara-kun about the internet?_

**_Kaede:_ ** _Sorry._ _I should have seen this coming. Why did I even entrust this responsibility to Ouma-kun._

**_Gokuhara:_ ** _Did I do something wrong?_

**_Miu:_ ** _No you didn’t Gokuharra-san! You did great at the introduction!_

**_Kaede:_ ** _You’re part of this scheme, aren’t you?_

**_Miu:_ ** _What are you going to do about it pig tits?!_

**_Kaede:_ ** _Stop calling me that!_

**_Gokuhara:_ ** _To be honest, I find some words in my introduction that are confusing, but since Iruma and Ouma-kun told me to start my introduction with this. Then I will have to comply._

**_Angie:_ ** _Poor Gokuharra-kun! You should have talked to Angie! Angie makes a better teacher than those two!_

**_Gokuhara:_ ** _What did I do?_

**_Kokichi:_ ** _Nothing. I mean that’s how I started with my introduction._

**_Miu:_ ** _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!_

**_Kaito:_ ** _Come on guys, you got to admit it was funny!_

**_Kaede:_ ** _You two. Fix this. Now._

**_Kokichi:_ ** _NEVER!!!!_

**_Miu:_ ** _Over my dead body Bakamatsu!_

**_Kokichi:_ ** _You have nothing to threaten me with Akamatsu-chan! Nothing to do with all your sass!_

**_Shirogane:_ ** _Don’t worry Akamatsu-san, I’ve got your back!_

**_Kokichi:_ ** _Shirogane no!_

**_Miu:_ ** _Don't you fucking dare!_

**_Kaede:_ ** _What do you have in mind Shirogane?_

**_Toujou:_ ** _Pardon the intrusion, but_ _are the Video-camera of Iruma-san, and Ouma-kun’s diary involved in this plan of yours Tsumugi-san?_

**_Shirogane:_ ** _;)_

**_Toujou:_ ** _So that’s why….._

**_Kokichi:_ ** _GIVE ME BACK MY DIARY TOUJOU-CHAN!_

**_Toujou:_ ** _I only said I knew what Shirogane stole from your dorms. I didn’t say I have it._

**_Miu:_ ** _Well it’s not with Toujou then where the fuck is it?!_

**_Shirogane:_ ** _I don’t know….I may have paid Toujou-san with money to lie._

**_Kokichi:_ ** _SLANDER!_

_**Kokichi:** LIES! _

_**Kokichi:** That’s my thing!_

**_Kaito:_ ** _Not so good being the one lied to huh?_

**_Miu:_ ** _Shut the fuck up Martian._

**_Kaito:_ ** _You shut up! You’re the one who started making Gonta-kun use memes at the start of his groupchat!_

**_Gonta:_ ** _What are memes?_

**_Kokichi:_ ** _:D_

**_Gonta:_ ** _If it's something inappropriate, as a gentleman i humbly ask for your forgiveness everyone._

**_Kaede:_ ** _Gokuhara-kun it’s fine!_

**_Shuuichi:_ ** _Yeah, Ouma and Iruma-san are just jerks._

**_Kokichi:_ ** _But you all still love me <3 <3 <3_

**_Toujou:_ ** _You have rather i_ _nteresting thoughts Ouma-kun._

**_Kokichi:_ ** _DON’T READ MY DIARY!_

**_Kaito:_ ** _Seriously dude, you have a freaking diary? I thought girls only do that silly stuff._

**_Tenko:_ ** _Watch it. >:(_

**_Shuuichi:_ ** _How come you didn't notice Momota-san? Kokichi always write stuff on his diary whenever the five of us hang out._

**_Kiibo:_ ** _I noticed it too. Though none of us even know what he was writing in that notebook._

**_Angie:_ ** _Toujou-chan, is Ouma's diary the one with the fluffy pink cover?_

**_Kokichi:_ ** _NO IT'S NOT!_

**_Toujou:_ ** _Yes._

**_Shuuichi:_ ** _Yes._

**_Kiibo:_ ** _Yes._

**_Momota:_ ** _Ok now i remember._

* * *

 

_Kokichi has logged out._

* * *

**_Hoshi:_ ** _Small update_

_**Hoshi:** I’m just chilling at my dorm when I heard Ouma crying very loudly and running down the halls_

_**Hoshi:** he might be making a beeline to someone’s room. I think you should hide now Toujou-san._

**_Toujou:_ ** _Why would I? I don’t have his diary._

**_Miu:_ ** _SAVAGE!_

**_Toujou:_ ** _I have Miu’s collection of videos about a certain genre._

**_Shirogane:_ ** _Oh yes! What a fascinating collection that was!_

* * *

_Miu has logged out._

* * *

**_Hoshi:_ ** _Ok now I hear Miu’s screams of fury as she keeps banging on every door._

**_Shuuichi:_ ** _Does she even know where Toujou’s room is?_

**_Toujou:_ ** _Who says I’m in my room?_

**_Yumeno:_ ** _You scare me Toujou-san._

**_Kiibo:_ ** _Then where are you?_

**_Toujou:_ ** _Anywhere, Everywhere, and Somewhere._

**_Shuuichi:_ ** _Wow...._

**_Shirogane:_ ** _Next time let Shirogane teach Gonta-kun about anime children. Or it could lead to very drastic measures._

**_Shuuichi:_ ** _Take notes everyone. She means it._

**_Kiibo:_ ** _Forced to cosplay as a girl?_

**_Shuuichi:_ ** _One time I rejected her offer to hang out at a maid cafe and told her that it was childish, tomorrow i found out all of my clothes are gone, except for a maid costume and a black wig._

**_Kaede:_ ** _WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?!_

_**Himiko **:**** _I'm with her, you're never absent in class. Except for one time when your cousin...._ _

**_Shirogane:_ ** _^_^_

**_Angie:_ ** _:D_

**_Yumeno:_ ** _0_0_

**_Tenko:_ ** _Shuuichi you're dead to me._

**_Shuuichi:_ ** _I'm sorry i deceived you all. But it was the only way for you to not think of me as such...._

**_Angie:_ ** _Saihara-kun was so pretty!_

**_Shirogane:_ ** _Yeah, I admit that i was the one who left the wig and costume, but i didn't expect for you to use Make-up!_

**_Kaede:_ ** _Saihara-kun, by any chance..._

**_Shuuichi:_ ** _I'AM NOT WEARING GIRL'S CLOTHES AGAIN, IT WAS ONE TIME!_

**_Kaede:_ ** _Is it wrong to giggle at Ouma’s desperate crying and Iruma’s fury?_

**_Kaito:_ ** _No that’s normal._

**_Tenko:_ ** _That idiot is still running around?_

**_Tenko:_ ** _That disgusting man should deserve to cry!_

**_Kaito:_ ** _You already flipped him into his own table! How much pain do you want from him?_

**_Kiibo:_ ** _Iruma-san is in my room! HELP ME!!!!_

**_Kiibo:_ ** _TOUJOU WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!_

**_Toujou:_ ** _Akamatsu-san’s room._

**_Kaede:_ ** _No she’s not!_

**_Shuuichi:_ ** _I guess Iruma stole Kiibo’s phone._

**_Yumeno:_ ** _No shit, Sherlock._

**_Kiibo:_ ** _Toujou if you don’t tell me where you are, I will be forced to use the tracking device on Kiibo of each and every one of you!_

**_Shirogane:_ ** _Isn’t that illegal?_

**_Gonta:_ ** _When did Iruma-san placed tracking devices on us?_

**_Kaede:_ ** _I don’t know about you boys….but I think I have a clue_

_**Kaede:** She may have placed that tracking device whenever we girls hang out._

**_Kaito:_ ** _You girls hang out?!_

**_Angie:_ ** _Oh yes Momota-san! We have sleep-overs and hang-out’s to different places and such! it's a lot of fun_

**_Tenko:_ ** _The times where men are irrelevant. Those were the good times._

**_Gonta:_ ** _How come we never hang-out as gentlemen, Momota-san?_

**_Hoshi:_ ** _Simple. I don’t belong in your group, Ouma is a dick, Amami keeps secrets from us, and may I even explain Shinguuji?_

**_Gonta:_ ** _Oh....._

**_Gonta:_ ** _Don't say that Ryouma-kun!_

**_Kaito:_ ** _You’re one of us Hoshi!_

**_Shuuichi:_ ** _Yeah! Your our friend!_

**_Gonta:_ ** _A gentleman never leaves a man behind!_

**_Kiibo:_ ** _I’M USING THE TRACKING DEVICE TOUJOU, YOU GOT TWO FUCKING MINUTES!!!!_

**_Toujou:_ ** _Be quiet. I’m reading this interesting conversation._

**_Kaede:_ ** _Toujou-san, you can be very cold sometimes…_

**_Hoshi:_ ** _Uh….yeah. See, you guys didn’t kill anyone, but I did._

**_Shuuichi:_ ** _That doesn't matter!_

**_Kaito:_ ** _That’s it! On Saturday we will have a bros night out!_

**_Shuuichi:_ ** _W-Wait, I'm not sure about that. I mean Ryouma-san is our friend but do we really need to have this boys night out?_

**_Kaito:_ ** _Screw you and your emo corners Saihara-kun! I’m dragging you with me!_

**_Shuuichi:_ ** _Hooray, boys night out -_-_

**_Gonta:_ ** _Gonta is looking forward to it!_

**_Tenko:_ ** _The thought of boys night out makes me want to puke._

**_Yumeno:_ ** _Don’t worry Tenko. I’m sure the boys won’t do anything crazy like we girls do._

**_Shirogane:_ ** _Hahaha! Oh yes! I remember the time me and Kaede had to change clothes!_

**_Kaede:_ ** _It was because I lost a dare okay!_

**_Shuuichi:_ ** _Momota-san, should we inform Ouma-kun, Kiibo, Shinguuji and Amami-kun about the plans?_

* * *

_Korekiyo is online!_

* * *

**_Korekiyo:_ ** _I look forward to spend time with you wonderful male humans!_

**_Tenko:_ ** _How in the hell were you aware of this group chat?!_

**_Korekiyo_ ** _You can read the group chat interactions without even being online you know._

**_Tenko:_ ** _Screw you creep._

* * *

_Kokichi is online!_

* * *

**_Kokichi:_ ** _Guess who got his diary back?_

**_Shirogane:_ ** _Himiko-san how could you?!_

**_Yumeno:_ ** _He was crying at my doorstep! How about you spend five minutes of that torture!_

**_Kaede:_ ** _So Himiko-san has Ouma’s diary all along!_

**_Yumeno:_ ** _Yes._

**_Kokichi:_ ** _And I took it back, so take that Tsumugi-chan!_

**_Shirogane:_ ** _You pictured the pages right?_

**_Kokichi:_ ** _Wait what?_

**_Yumeno:_ ** _Sending all the pictures to every girl now as we speak._

* * *

_Kokichi has logged out._

* * *

**_Hoshi:_ ** _Wow, you can hear his cries from all the way here._

**_Gonta:_ ** _Gonta hears it too, and his room is the farthest from Himiko-san!_

**_Kaito:_ ** _Girls are insane._

**_Shuuichi:_ ** _Amen to that._

**_Angie:_ ** _So what do you plan on the boys night out?_

**_Tenko:_ ** _Tenko not interested by the way._

**_Kaito:_ ** _Don’t know yet, but since Hoshi and Shinguuji will be willingly to come, along with Saihara and Gokuhara we can maybe discuss our plans at school tomorrow._

**_Hoshi:_ ** _Forced to come._

**_Kaito:_ ** _Shut up. Your our bro now._

**_Kiibo:_ ** _Hello everyone. I’m back._

**_Gonta:_ ** _What happened to Iruma-san?_

**_Kiibo:_ ** _She’s making her way to Akamatsu-san’s room._

**_Shuuichi:_ ** _Wait, Akamatsu has the camera?_

**_Kaede:_ ** _Guilty._

**_Toujou:_ ** _My work here is done._

**_Yumeno:_ ** _You played innocent for so damn long Akamatsu-san!_

**_Kaede:_ ** _Well that’s what they get for teaching the wrong things to Gokuhara-san!_

**_Shuuichi:_ ** _You’re good at lying Akamatsu-san….._

**_Kaede:_ ** _It’s not something I’m proud of._

**_Kiibo:_ ** _So what were you guys discussing about?_

**_Shuuichi:_ ** _Momota-san is planning a boy’s night out with all of us._

**_Gonta:_ ** _It will be great!_

**_Kaito:_ ** _You’re not allowed to decline by the way._

**_Kiibo:_ ** _I wasn’t planning to Momota-san! This is a perfect chance for me to belong with you guys!_

**_Shinguuji:_ ** _Kukuku so it appears our group is almost complete._

**_Shuuichi:_ ** _I’m sure Ouma is coming with us. He won’t miss a chance trying to mess with us._

**_Kaito:_ ** _That dude has some of the sickest ideas, of course he’s coming with us. All that’s left is Amami-kun!_

**_Kaito:_ ** _Did someone PM him yet?_

**_Shuuichi:_ ** _He hasn’t replied to my PM yet._

**_Kiibo:_ ** _Me too._

**_Gonta:_ ** _Is he ignoring us?_

**_Hoshi:_ ** _He must be doing something that involves his talent._

**_Kiibo:_ ** _Which is?_

**_Hoshi:_ ** _How the fuck should I know? Nobody has seen him doing something related to his talent!_

**_Angie:_ ** _Angie saw Amami-kun practicing bow and arrow one time!_

**_Shirogane:_ ** _Well me and him played yesterday and he got all strikes so....._

**_Shuuichi:_ ** _This is why you said he keeps secrets from us._

**_Hoshi:_ ** _Yes._

**_Kaede:_ ** _He hasn’t replied to my PM’s as well. Did something happen to him? I’m a bit worried now._

**_Yumeno:_ ** _Oya? Oyaoyaoyaoyaoya?!_

**_Kaede:_ ** _We're just friends Himiko, don't get the wrong idea._

* * *

_Maki is online!_

* * *

**_Maki:_ ** _Hello everyone._

**_Angie:_ ** _Harukawa-chan!! <3 <3 <3_

**_Maki:_ ** _Hello Yonaga-san._

**_Kaito:_ ** _Where have you been?_

**_Maki:_ ** _A bit busy in the orphanage. What’s going on?_

**_Toujou:_ ** _Iruma and Ouma pulled a prank and now they are getting their just desserts. Kaede has Iruma’s secret collection of videos while Yumeno just sent every girl a picture of some pages in Ouma-kun’s diary. The boys are planning a sleep-over and we have no idea where Amami-kun is._

**_Maki:_ ** _Oh so the pages you sent me, was Ouma-kun's diary...I thought it was one of you girls._

* * *

 

_Kokichi is online!_

* * *

 

**_Kokichi:_ ** _You girls are demon spawns...Just saying._

**_Kaito:_ ** _HAHAHAHAHAHA!_

**_Kaito:_ ** _It’s not a sleep-over! It’s a MANLY sleep-over by the way._

**_Kokichi:_ ** _What's going on?_

**_Gonta:_ ** _We're having a slumber party!_

**_Kokichi:_ ** _Don't give me the details, I'm in!_

**_Kaito:_ ** _MANLY slumber party!_

**_Shuuichi:_ ** _Why capitalize the ‘manly’ part._

**_Kaito:_ ** _Cause I don’t want our plans for Saturday to sound all girlish._

**_Tenko:_ ** _Sexist._

**_Kaito:_ ** _Says the Feminist._

**_Maki:_ ** _I have no idea as well where Amami-kun is. But all I can say is that I hope he’s doing well, or possibly he’s working hard on enhancing his talent._

**_Kokichi:_ ** _*Cough* Liar *Cough*_

**_Maki:_ ** _Something on your mind Ouma-kun?_

**_Kokichi:_ ** _Nothing T_T_

**_Kaito:_ ** _Whipped._

**_Kokichi:_ ** _Shut up Momota._

**_Kiibo:_ ** _Why does every group chat, there’s always one or two person not online. I hope there would be a day where everyone will be talking with each other._

**_Kaede:_ ** _You and me both Kiibo._

**_Kokichi:_ ** _Question?_

**_Shuuichi:_ ** _Denied._

**_Kokichi:_ ** _Aw come on! Don’t be like that Detective-chan!_

**_Maki:_ ** _If it’s something stupid, I’m slamming your ass in the table tomorrow._

**_Tenko:_ ** _Twice in one week? Tenko’s fine with that._

**_Kokichi:_ ** _It’s not something stupid!_

**_Kiibo:_ ** _Does it involve discrimination against robots?_

**_Kokichi:_ ** _A little…But it’s not the main topic, let’s say that it’s a question that looks offensive but it’s not._

**_Kaede:_ ** _Fine let’s hear it._

**_Shirogane:_ ** _KAEDE!_

**_Maki:_ ** _What are you doing?!_

**_Kaede:_ ** _What? He won’t stop until he gets what he wants, besides what’s a simple question going to hurt anyone?_

**_Kokichi:_ ** _Thank you Akamatsu-chan._

**_Shirogane:_ ** _Hey Akamatsu, is Irua-san still banging your door?_

**_Kaede:_ ** _No i don't think so why?_

**_Shirogane:_ ** _I can still hear it._

**_Kaede:_ ** _Must be my headphones._

**_Tenko:_ ** _At this point, now we all know Akamatsu can be pretty damn brutal as well._

**_Toujou:_ ** _You impress me Akamtsu-chan._

**_Kaede:_ ** _Thank you!_

**_Kokichi:_ ** _HEY GUYS PAY ATTENTION TO ME NOW!_

**_Shuuichi:_ ** _Fine just tell us your damn question._

**_Kokichi:_ ** _Saihara-chan, who do you love more? Me or Akamatsu-chan?_

* * *

_Shuuichi Saihara has kicked Kokichi Ouma out of the group chat!_

* * *

**_Kaede:_ ** _Saihara-kun?!_

**_Yumeno:_ ** _Ouma-kun is asking the real questions here everyone._

**_Tenko:_ ** _Wait, how come Saihara-kun can kick people out?!_

**_Kaede:_ ** _Like I would entrust that power to you, Chabashira-san._

**_Yumeno:_ ** _She’s got a point._

**_Korekiyo:_ ** _What’s wrong Saihara? Can’t answer a question?_

**_Shuuichi:_ ** _That’s a very personal question that I don’t like to share with you all._

**_Korekiyo:_ ** _There is nothing strange of you telling the truth Saihara-kun. No matter who you choose, we would still appreciate you and your beauty._

**_Shuuichi:_ ** _I don’t know how those kind words are not comforting me right now._

**_Kaito:_ ** _Well I do know who Saihara-kun would pick. But let’s just move on to other matters._

**_Tenko:_ ** _Like what?_

**_Angie:_ ** _It is getting rather dark._

**_Maki:_ ** _It’s late at night. What else should we talk about?_

**_Kaito:_ ** _I don’t know……_

**_Angie:_ ** _Angie proposes something!!!!_

**_Kaede:_ ** _Hang on, I got a text. Be right back!_

* * *

_Kaede has logged out._

* * *

**_Shirogane:_ ** _Is it her boyfriend?_

**_Shuuichi:_ ** _What?! No one told me she has a boyfriend?! WHY DID NO ONE TOLD ME SHE ABOUT THIS?!!!!_

**_Kaito:_ ** _Dude…_

**_Shuuichi:_ ** _YOU MEAN I’VE BEEN CHASING A HOPELESS DREAM WHEN YOU GUYS ALREADY KNOW SHE’S TAKEN?! HOW COULD YOU GUYS BETRAY ME!_

**_Toujou:_ ** _It’s just a tease Saihara-kun. Akamatsu-chan isn’t in a relationship._

**_Shuuichi: ...._ **

**_Kokichi:_ ** _Or does she?_

**_Shuuichi:_ ** _I hate you._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**_(Kaede Akamatsu and Rantarou Amami PM)_ **

**_Rantarou:_ ** _Hey Ms Pianist! Miss me? ;)_

**_Kaede:_ ** _Oh My God, where were you?! We were all worried! It’s 12:15 am!_

**_Rantarou:_ ** _Really? Oh…._

**_Kaede:_ ** _What happened?_

**_Rantarou:_ ** _Yeah….can you come pick me up?_

**_Kaede:_ ** _This early in the morning? Where exactly?_

**_Rantarou:_ ** _Hope’s Peak Academy._

**_Kaede:_ ** _Why are you there so early in the morning?!_

**_Rantarou:_ ** _I’m at the Janitor’s closet._

**_Kaede:_ ** _And you can’t get out?_

**_Rantarou:_ ** _Yes. I believe Harukawa-san put me in here._

**_Kaede:_ ** _You're an idiot._

**_Rantarou:_ ** _You know me so well ^_^_

**_Kaede:_ ** _Ok then why did you text me and not one of your 'bros'_

_**Rantarou:** Since  I remember a certain crime scene where Saihara, you and I investigated. You kept a crowbar with you after we solved it right?_

**_Kaede:_ ** _-_- ok fine just hang in there._

**_Rantarou:_ ** _Don’t worry, I’ll wait here. Can you also grab dinner? I’m starving._

**_Kaede:_ ** _We’ll go to a drive thru once I get you out._

**_Rantarou:_ ** _Ok then. But you’re riding the back seat of the bike._

**_Kaede:_ ** _What? No! We’re taking my family’s car!_

**_Rantarou:_ ** _That pink abomination? No…._

**_Kaede:_ ** _Well it’s much faster than your green piece of junk._

**_Rantarou:_ ** _First off, it’s not green for it is blue green. Second it’s a machine not a piece of junk._

**_Kaede:_ ** _We are not having this conversation on the phone Mr. Mystery, give me ten minutes and I’ll be there._

**_Rantarou:_ ** _Automobiles < Bicycles._

**_Kaede:_ ** _Wow, acting so tough. You ready to have a scrum debate again? I won last time!_

**_Rantarou:_ ** _Bring it on ;)_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_( **Class 79 Group Chat)**_

**_Kaede:_ ** _Hey guys! I’m back!_

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_Kaede:_ ** _Really?! I was gone for like ten minutes and you guys already logged out?!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_Kaede:_ ** _-_-_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_( **Saihara Shuuichi and Ouma Kokichi PM)**_

**_Kokichi:_ ** _PLEASE LET ME BACK IN!!!!_

**_Shuuichi:_ ** _No._

_Saihara has blocked Kokichi_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_( **Kaito Momota and Ouma Kokichi PM)**_

**_Kokichi:_ ** _FOR ALL THAT IS SPACE, CONVINCE SAIHARA TO LET ME BACK IN!!_

**_Momota:_ ** _And face Maki’s wrath? No way bro._

**_Kokichi:_ ** _Traitor!_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**_(Himiko Yumeno and Ouma Kokichi PM)_ **

**_Kokichi:_ ** _Hey babe, ready to take me back in?_

**_Yumeno:_ ** _You seriously want Tenko to beat your ass huh?_

**_Kokichi:_ ** _Hey! Just because she has a major crush on you, doesn’t mean I don’t get a shot!_

**_Yumeno:_ ** _I thought you’re in love with Saihara-kun?_

**_Kokichi:_ ** _Who knows, I may be in love with you. I’m a liar after all._

**_Yumeno:_ ** _What if I tell you that I’m in love with you, and I’m not a liar after all?_

**_Kokichi:_ ** _What?! Seriously?!_

**_Yumeno:_ ** _Ever saw me lie?_

**_Kokichi:_ ** _No…_

**_Yumeno:_ ** _So that means I'm not lying when i said I love you._

**_Kokichi:_ ** _I guess not......_

**_Yumeno:_ ** _So, anything to say my dear overlord?_

**_Kokichi:_ ** _I’M NOT READY FOR THIS!_

**_Yumeno:_ ** _Hey, Sorry Ouma. That was just Angie playing with my phone._

**_Yumeno:_ ** _We're having a sleepover, so Tenko might have seen our conversation._

**_Kokichi:_ ** _Are you lying?! I have no idea if you’re telling the truth or not!_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**_(Tenko Chabashira and Ouma Kokichi PM)_ **

**_Tenko:_ ** _I added you back to the group chat._

**_Kokichi:_ ** _Uhh…. Thanks?_

**_Tenko:_ ** _I may do some last good will unto you before I kill you tomorrow._

**_Kokichi:_ ** _Gimme just one second okay._

**_Tenko:_ ** _Sure._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_( **Himiko Yumeno and Ouma Kokichi PM)**_

**_Kokichi:_ ** _YOU DIDN’T LIE!_

**_Yumeno:_ ** _^_^_

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry if my spelling or my grammar is a bit messed up. It's my first fanfic and i'm learning as i go. Thanks so much for reading!!


	3. Angie Yonaga’s Game With the Chat box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order to strengthen their bonds with each other, Angie decides to create a game where everyone will join.

 

_February 11_

_[08:37 AM]_

* * *

_Angie is online!_

_Yumeno is online!_

_Tenko is online!_

* * *

**_Angie:_ ** _Angie wants to play a game!_

**_Yumeno:_ ** _What kind of game?_

**_Angie:_ ** _Hide and Seek with everyone else!_

**_Tenko:_ ** _Doesn’t that sound a bit childish?_

**_Angie:_ ** _No it’s not! Angie believes Akamatsu-chan and Saihara-kun will surely agree to the plan!_

**_Yumeno:_ ** _So how does this work exactly?_

**_Angie:_ ** _Angie thinks that whoever is the last one online in this group-chat will be the seeker, while the rest of the class will be the hiders._

**_Yumeno:_ ** _Then isn’t it unfair to the others that we’re not the seekers while they get the chance to be seekers?_

**_Tenko:_ ** _How about this. Tenko informs the girls first to go online then announce it to the boys once every girl is online._

**_Yumeno:_ ** _Tenko you’re not helping…_

**_Angie:_ ** _We should log-out as well. Angie wants this to be a fair game! As soon as we get to be online, we will all play hide and seek!_

**_Tenko:_ ** _How can you be so certain that everyone, and I mean EVERYONE, will agree to play? I can see Harukawa declining already._

**_Angie:_ ** _She won’t because Kammi-sama says so!_

* * *

_Angie has logged out._

_Yumeno has logged out._

_Tenko has logged out._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_[02:30 pm]_

_Angie is online!_

_Yumeno is online!_

_Kaede is online!_

_Shirogane is online!_

_Tenko is online!_

_Kirumi is online!_

_Miu is online!_

_Kiibo is online!_

_Kaito is online!_

_Shuuichi is online!_

_Kokichi is online!_

_Gonta is online!_

_Korekiyo is online!_

_Hoshi is online!_

_Rantarou is online!_

_Maki is online!_

* * *

**_Maki:_ ** _What the hell?! My phone got rigged!_

**_Rantarou:_ ** _Someone must have stolen your phone, changed the passcode, and placed the passcode on a piece of paper before the game starts._

**_Shuuichi:_ ** _Sorry Harukawa, looks like you’re the seeker._

**_Rantarou:_ ** _Damn that person who stole your phone and changed your password. I will find this person Maki-chan, don't worry._

**_Maki:_ ** _Amami._

**_Rantarou:_ ** _Yes? ^_^_

**_Maki:_ ** _I’m going to kill you._

**_Shirogane:_ ** _Amami-kun, how did you know Maki’s password?_

**_Rantarou:_ ** _Elementary my dear Shirogane_ _. It is a name that starts with an M and it ends with an M_

**_Kiibo:_ ** _I don’t know what that is?_

**_Rantarou:_ ** _Maki is the first M but she changed her surname which is really weird._

**_Kaito:_ ** _Oh My God! Harukawa has a crush?! WHO?!_

**_Angie:_ ** _Can we focus on the game please!_

**_Tenko:_ ** _Yes, Tenko already has the best hiding spot for her and Yumeno!_

**_Kokichi:_ ** _In the closet you mean ;) AM I RIGHT?! CAN I GET AN AMEN!_

**_Rantarou:_ ** _Amen._

**_Kaito:_ ** _AMEN!_

**_Miu:_ ** _AMEN!_

**_Shuuichi:_ ** _And there goes another table…._

**_Kaede:_ ** _WHY ARE WE CHATTING IN THE CHATBOX, ALL OF US ARE BASICALLY TOGETHER HERE IN THE CLASSROOM!_

**_Rantarou:_ ** _Because that’s how we roll. Right Maki-chan?_

**_Maki:_ ** _1_

**_Kiibo:_ ** _Wait, is the timer starting?!_

**_Maki:_ ** _2_

**_Kaito:_ ** _Oh my God. EVERYONE RUN FOR YOUR FUCKING LIVES!!!!_

**_Miu:_ ** _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

**_Angie:_ ** _Harukawa-san, please log out so the rest of the hiders will be able to talk to each other! By the way, if you’re found then you have to log-off as well._

**_Tenko:_ ** _Why are you still in the classroom? Run!_

**_Kokichi:_ ** _Don’t worry guys, I’ll win this because I have the perfect hiding spot._

**_Shuuichi:_ ** _Making my way to the boy’s locker room as we speak._

**_Kokichi:_ ** _FUCK YOU SAIHARA!_

* * *

_Maki has logged out!_

* * *

**_K_ ** **_aito:_ ** _OH CRAP! OHCRAPOHCRAPOHCRAP! I’m out in the open!_

**_Rantarou:_ ** _Nice._

**_Kaito:_ ** _No not nice you avocado whore!_

**_Kiibo:_ ** _Momota-san, you can hide at the rooftop with me if you want._

**_Kaito:_ ** _You’re the best Kiibo!_

**_Shirogane:_ ** _I don’t think that’s a good idea to do that Kiibo, If Momota-san is heading his way to you. Harukawa-chan might see him and that would lead to you two being caught._

**_Kiibo:_ ** _STAY AWAY FROM THE ROOFTOP!_

**_Kaito:_ ** _Traitors!_

**_Tenko:_ ** _Tenko has a nice spot with Yumeno, we’ll definitely win this!_

**_Kokichi:_ ** _Uh huh yeah sure whatever you say._

**_Yumeno:_ ** _Ouma don’t you dare!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_( **Ouma Kokichi and Shuuichi Saihara PM)**_

**_Shuuichi:_ ** _Locker room?_

**_Ouma:_ ** _Locker room._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

_( **Group Chat)**_

**_Kaito:_ ** _Well if Kiibo is not helping me, Saihara my brother!_

**_Shuuichi:_ ** _Actually how about no. Me and Ouma are already in the boys locker room soo…_

**_Kaede:_ ** _Why are you two both there?_

**_Rantarou:_ ** _Jealous?_

**_Kaede:_ ** _I will kill you Amami._

**_Shuuichi:_ ** _I’ll explain. You see it was clearly MY idea to hide in the Boys locker room but Ouma said it was his idea._

**_Kokichi:_ ** _That’s because it literally is!_

**_Hoshi:_ ** _Why the hell are you guys chatting? Harukawa might see the light from your phones._

**_Gonta:_ ** _Well let’s hope Harukawa finds the others before Gonta._

* * *

_Gonta has logged out._

* * *

**_Miu:_ ** _OUR FIRST VICTIM!!!!!_

**_Kaede:_ ** _NOOO!!!!!_

**_Kokichi:_ ** _HE WAS TOO PURE FOR THIS WORLD!!!!!_

**_Hoshi:_ ** _Called it._

**_Kirumi:_ ** _Word of advice, Shuuici, Ouma and Kiibo. Since you three idiots told Gonta where you are, I suggest you all get out of your hiding spots._

**_Angie:_ ** _It’s all good! Maki and Gonta are heading over to the Cafeteria!_

**_Kaede:_ ** _How do you know this?_

**_Angie:_ ** _????_

**_Rantarou:_ ** _Not cool stealing someone’s gig Angie._

**_Shinguuji:_ ** _Which one of us hid in the cafeteria?_

**_Miu:_ ** _Certainly not me that’s for sure!_

**_Kaede:_ ** _So long Iruma-san, it’s been a pleasure._

**_Miu:_ ** _SHUT IT RAISIN NIPPLES!_

**_Shuuichi:_ ** _Oh God….I made a horrible mistake._

**_Kokichi:_ ** _Fuck it lets bail!_

**_Shuuichi:_ ** _I think I saw Harukawa took a quick look at me when I tried to see if the coast is clear._

**_Kokichi:_ ** _THAT WOMAN AIN’T GONNA GET ME!_

**_Shuuichi:_ ** _Ouma kun is about to do something stupid._

**_Kiibo:_ ** _No…he wouldn’t…._

**_Kaede:_ ** _What’s happening?_

**_Angie:_ ** _OUMA-KUN NO!_

**_Kaito:_ ** _I NEED TO HIDE!_

**_Angie:_ ** _There’s no way Ouma-kun is insane enough to do that._

**_Kaede:_ ** _Dammit, can someone enlighten me with what is happening?!_

**_Shuuichi:_ ** _He’s about to jump five floors down to the outside pool._

**_Hoshi:_ ** _He’s a madman if he tries to do that._

**_Kirumi:_ ** _We’re talking about Ouma here._

**_Hoshi:_ ** _Fuck that. He’s totally going to do it._

**_Kaede:_ ** _Saihara-kun stop him!_

**_Angie:_ ** _Angie just heard a splash._

**_Tenko:_ ** _What was that?! Me and Himiko heard something?!_

**_Kaito:_ ** _Finished your seven minutes in heaven Chabashira-san?_

**_Tenko:_ ** _You know what fuck it. Himiko you hide._

* * *

_Tenko has logged out._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_( **Seeker’s group chat)**_

**_Maki:_ ** _Why am I here._

**_Gonta:_ ** _Gonta is confused Chabashira-san, shouldn’t you be hiding?_

**_Tenko:_ ** _Yes. But enough about that, I need the astronaut’s head on a silver platter today!_

**_Maki:_ ** _So you know that idiot’s location? Who else do you know?_

**_Tenko:_ ** _Kaito is probably hiding in the halls and running around like a loser, Ouma is probably at the outside school pool drying himself and Saihara is at the locker rooms._

**_Gonta:_ ** _Since we’re separated in finding the others, I saw Iruma-san looking at the door inside the cafeteria, one of you ladies can go get her._

**_Tenko:_ ** _And you won’t do it why?_

**_Gonta:_ ** _Gonta is heading for the rooftop where Kiibo is, having a robot on our team can help us big time._

**_Maki:…_ ** _That’s actually a good idea Gokuhara san, I’ll meet you there._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_( **Group Chat)**_

**_Angie:_ ** _Everyone! Maki and Gonta are making their way to the rooftop, Kiibo get out of there!_

**_Korekiyo:_ ** _It’s useless. There is only one way to the rooftop. It’ll be impossible for Kiibo to escape undetected._

**_Kiibo:_ ** _What do I do?!_

**_Kaede:_ ** _We got to help him guys!_

**_Kokichi:_ ** _Don’t look at me, I’m all wet!_

**_Shuuichi:_ ** _Amami-kun, any ideas?_

**_Rantarou:_ ** _Why me?_

**_Kaede:_ ** _Shut up Amami!_

**_Tsumugi:_ ** _Amami-kun, you always know something that all of us don’t know about. Give us something so we can save our robot friend!_

**_Rantarou:_ ** _aiiiaimsopawoia_

**_Kaede:_ ** _If you say one more word I’m going to destroy you!_

**_Hoshi:_ ** _Damn, Amami what’s happening to you?_

**_Kaede:_ ** _He’s fine! He’s just being completely stupid!_

* * *

_Kiibo has logged out!_

_Korekiyo has logged out!_

* * *

**_Tsumugi:_ ** _What?!_

**_Kokichi:_ ** _How in the hell did Shinguuji got caught, I mean where is he even hiding?!_

**_Miu:_ ** _I hear someone coming for me, this is the end of me!!!_

**_Kaede:_ ** _Good._

**_Shuuichi:_ ** _Kaede, you seem rather angry today? Is there anything I can do?_

**_Kaito:_ ** _< 3 <3 <3_

**_Shuuichi:_ ** _Shut up._

**_Kaede:_ ** _I’m fine. I’m perfectly fine._

**_Kirumi:_ ** _Lies._

**_Kaede:_ ** _Says you?!_

**_Yumeno:_ ** _OUMA IS A PERVERT!_

**_Kokichi:_ ** _IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!_

**_Tsumugi:_ ** _I saw that Ouma, that was no accident._

**_Kokichi:_ ** _Fuck! I knew you were just blending in at the crowd, how in the hell did you manage to cosplay someone in a swimsuit?!_

**_Tsumugi:_ ** _I don’t ask how are you a supreme ruler Ouma._

**_Kokichi:_ ** _Touché._

* * *

_Yumeno has logged out!_

_Miu has logged out!_

_Kaito has logged out!_

* * *

**_Hoshi:_ ** _Whoa, three gone already? Also Ouma how did you survive?_

**_Kokichi:_ ** _When Himiko bitch slaped me, I ran away to the boys changing room, right now I’m in the vents since Korekiyo is trying to get in._

**_Amami:_ ** _Well we don’t need an explanation to why Miu and Kaito are caught, Kaito was in the open and Miu was impatient._

**_Kaede:_ ** _Shut up Amami! Just stay quiet!_

**_Angie:_ ** _Ok, there are only eight of us left in this game. The timer for the game is until 4pm, if we can survive this long, we’ll win!_

**_Tsumugi:_ ** _Awesome, I’ll just keep walking like a normal person._

**_Shuuichi:_ ** _I can’t believe they have forgotten that I’m still in the locker room._

**_Hoshi:_ ** _I’m actually just chilling in the park. No one has even reached my area soo…_

**_Kirumi:_ ** _Still in the vents_

**_Kokichi:_ ** _Struggling to stay quiet in the vents so that the others won’t find me!_

**_Hoshi:_ ** _You really want to win this game huh?_

**_Kokichi:_ ** _You have no idea._

**_Kaede:_ ** _Still in the girls locker room._

**_Angie:_ ** _Security room._

**_Kokichi:_ ** _Really? Dammit why didn’t I think of that?!_

**_Angie:_ ** _Because God has blessed me with the fruits of knowledge!_

**_Shuuichi:_ ** _Amami, where are you hiding anyway? And don’t you dare put question marks on your answers or I swear to God!_

**_Amami: …_ ** _I can’t say…_

**_Tsumugi:_ ** _Amami we need to watch each other’s backs!_

**_Angie:_ ** _Be a team player!_

**_Kokichi:_ ** _And you keep saying that ‘you’re not a suspicious guy’?_

**_Kaede:_ ** _Everyone, let him have his privacy._

**_Hoshi:_ ** _Welp, here they come._

* * *

_Hoshi has logged out._

_Tsumugi has logged out._

* * *

**_Angie:_ ** _Wow, what big coincidence that the disguised Shirogane was walking at the park as well?_

**_Shuuichi:_ ** _Ok,_ _Kaito and Iruma are heading this way. I'm not doing what Ouma is did so good luck everyone!_

* * *

_Shuuichi has logged out._

* * *

**_Kokichi:_ ** _How much time do we have Angie?!_

**_Angie:_ ** _Thirty minutes!_

**_Kokichi:_ ** _FUCK!_

**_Kirumi:_ ** _It’s useless Ouma, we never stood a chance._

**_Kokichi:_ ** _Shut up! We’ll make it out if we-_

* * *

_Kokichi has logged out!_

_Kirumi has logged out!_

* * *

**_Kaede:_ ** _What happened?_

**_Angie:_ ** _Maki grabbed his phone before he can even finish._

**_Kaede:_ ** _Damn, that leaves you and me Angie._

**_Angie:_ ** _Oh no! Akamatsu-chan, get out of the locker room!_

**_Kaede:_ ** _They don’t know which locker I’m in! Don’t worry no one has been to my area! I should be more worried about you!_

**_Angie:_ ** _AAHH!! Shinguuji is knocking at my door! Don’t let me down Akamatsu-chan!!!!!_

**_Kaede:_ ** _I won’t Angie, Believe in me!!!!!!_

* * *

_Angie has logged out._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_(3:59 pm)_

* * *

**_Rantarou:_ ** _Soooo?_

**_Kaede:_ ** _Shh! We can’t talk or else they’ll hear us!_

**_Rantarou:_ ** _We got a minute to spare!_

**_Kaede:_ ** _And I think you can hold on for just sixty more seconds!_

**_Rantarou:_ ** _Being stuck with you in a locker for an hour and a half is not what I intended to play a game of hide and seek!_

**_Kaede:_ ** _I’m sorry, I was in a rush! You’re also on the wrong here since you went to the girls locker room!_

**_Rantarou:_ ** _No one would expect a guy to hide there! It’s logic!_

* * *

_(4:00 pm)_

**_Kaede:_ ** _WE DID IT!_

**_Rantarou:_ ** _WE DID IT!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_( **Shuuichi and Amami PM)**_

**_(12:01 am)_ **

**_Shuuichi:_ ** _I can’t believe Kaede pulled it off! Isn’t she amazing Amami-kun? What does that girl can’t do huh?_

**_Rantarou:_ ** _Yeah, she sure is…_

**_Shuuichi:_ ** _Oh and you won as well. But you met us in the park twenty minutes late and we thought you just went home or something._

**_Rantarou:_ ** _Oh, I did some rearranging on the place where I hid._

**_Shuuichi:_ ** _Where did you hide anyways?_

**_Rantarou:_ ** _????_

**_Shuuichi:_ ** _Fuck you._

**_Rantarou:_ ** _Trust me, its best that you don’t know buddy._


	4. Hoshi Ryouma's Boys Night at the Chat box.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Boys Night Out is finally here!! Shuichi, Kaito, Kokichi, Rantaro, Kiibo, Kiyo, Gonta and Hoshi have been waiting this chat full of adventure, insanity and a night out of town! Well.....Kinda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has the most kudos I didn't even realized?! Thank you so much for supporting, don't worry because I haven't given up on this yet. I just have a lot of things to do.

_Kaito is online!_

_Shuichi is online!_

_Kokichi is online!_

_Kiibo is online!_

_Rantaro is online!_

_Gonta is online!_

_Korekiyo is online!_

_Hoshi is online!_

* * *

**_Kaito:_ ** _and thus the boy’s night has commenced!_

**_Shuichi:_ ** _Hooray?_

**_Korekiyo:_ ** _Splendid._

**_Kokichi:_ ** _Huzzah!_

**_Gonta:_ ** _Gonta is excited!_

**_Rantaro:_ ** _Awesome._

**_Kiibo:_ ** _I’ve been stocking some emergency energy generators because I don’t want this night to end!_

**_Kokichi:_ ** _Well, aren’t you special?_

**_Hoshi:_ ** _I honestly don’t understand how this is a night out. We’re on our own houses chatting in a separate chatbox!_

**_Korekiyo:_ ** _Humanities has ways to make everything interesting, Hoshi._

**_Hoshi:_ ** _Kiyo, for real man to man talk. Stay the fuck away from your sister._

**_Kokichi:_ ** _Shots fired!_

**_Korekiyo:_ ** _It’s not like that!_

**_Rantaro:_ ** _You love your sister right?_

**_Korekiyo:_ ** _More than anyone else._

**_Rantaro:_ ** _*cough* Incest *cough*_

**_Korekiyo:_ ** _Says the incest pedophile._

**_Rantaro:_ ** _You did not just call me that._

**_Korekiyo:_ ** _I call whoever insults me and my sister’s relationship bitch!_

**_Kokichi:_ ** _Guys we get it, you’re both gross._

**_Rantaro:_ ** _Oh really Mr I lost my virginity in a panta bottle?_

**_Korekiyo:_ ** _Or having wet dreams while sniffing into someone’s hat!_

**_Shuichi:_ ** _Who’s hat was he sniffing?_

**_Kokichi:_ ** _We all have weird stuff we do! Korekiyo has incest issues and is sensitive about it with us guys._

**_Korekiyo:_ ** _Fuck you._

**_Kokichi:_ ** _Rantaro is afraid of anything that has an engine!_

**_Rantaro:_ ** _Fuck you._

**_Kokichi:_ ** _Kiibo has an alternative outlet in his crotch!_

**_Kiibo:_ ** _What Kiyo and Taro said._

**_Kokichi:_ ** _Shuichi has wet dreams of Kaede!_

**_Shuichi:_ ** _Fuck you, really just fuck you._

**_Kokichi:_ ** _Gonta has bugs in his hair!_

**_Gonta:_ ** _Gonta is confused?_

**_Kokichi:_ ** _Kaito gets turned on by people wearing astronaut costumes!_

**_Kaito:_ ** _Who doesn’t?!_

**_Rantaro:_ ** _Me._

**_Kokichi:_ ** _Me._

**_Kiibo:_ ** _Me._

**_Shuichi:_ ** _Me._

**_Korekiyo:_ ** _Me._

**_Gonta:_ ** _Gonta._

**_Hoshi:_ ** _Me._

**_Kaito:_ ** _Fuck you guys._

**_Kokichi:_ ** _And Hoshi!_

**_Hoshi:_ ** _If you say anything about me dreaming of Angie in a cat costume. I will murder you._

**_Kokichi:_ ** _I wasn’t going to mention about you dreaming of Angie in a cat costume._

**_Hoshi:_ ** _Good, I don’t want you blabbing to anyone I dreamt of Angie in a cat costume._

**_Kokichi:_ ** _You told me she looks smoking hot when you dreamt of her wearing that cat costume._

**_Hoshi:_ ** _I know, that’s why I don’t want you telling them that I dreamt of Angie wearing a cat costume._

**_Shuichi:_ ** _Who’s wearing the costume again?_

**_Kaito:_ ** _See? Isn’t this the best boys night out ever?!_

**_Kiibo:_ ** _I’m more interested about Hoshi telling Kokichi about that dream with Angie wearing a cat costume._

**_Kokichi:_ ** _We weren’t discussing about Hoshi dreaming Angie wearing a cat costume._

**_Rantaro:_ ** _Stop!_

**_Korekiyo:_ ** _You like Angie? As in Yonaga, as in Atua-or-Sin Angie Yonaga?_

**_Hoshi:_ ** _I didn’t say I like her. She was annoying at first but she grows on you._

**_Rantaro:_ ** _I got to admit, I start to treat Angie as my little sister._

**_Korekiyo:_ ** _Pedo-_

**_Rantaro:_ ** _Fuck you, Milf lover._

**_Korekiyo:_ ** _She’s not a Milf!_

**_Kokichi:_ ** _We all saw her, she’s a Milf._

**_Kaito:_ ** _By logical and perverted standards she is a milf._

**_Hoshi:_ ** _You do know Milf means “Mom I’d like to fuck” right?_

**_Gonta:_ ** _Gonta wonders why is Korekiyo’s sister a Mom?_

**_Rantaro:_ ** _You saw her!_

**_Shuichi:_ ** _She’s hot!_

**_Kaito:_ ** _Even Shuichi’s crush on Kaede is no match for his raging boner on Korekiyo’s sister!_

**_Shuichi:_ ** _Kaito!_

**_Kokichi:_ ** _HAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

**_Korekiyo:_ ** _I will murder you Shuichi._

**_Rantaro:_ ** _Yeah no one is allowed to have a boner on her, only him 24/7._

**_Korekiyo:_ ** _Shut up you Pedo incest little sister lover!_

**_Rantaro:_ ** _I’m ace, I don’t need sex in my life._

**_Korekiyo:_ ** _Still I fucking hate you._

**_Shuichi:_ ** _I can’t believe you Kaito_

**_Kaito:_ ** _Dude you’re a man, we can’t deny our cheating spirits._

**_Kokichi:_ ** _So this is why Tenko hates us._

**_Gonta:_ ** _Gonta wishes Tenko would not hate us._

**_Hoshi:_ ** _She’s just a raging lesbian._

**_Kokichi:_ ** _Jealous that Angie spends time with her and Himiko?_

**_Hoshi:_ ** _Oh….So you want to go talk about crushes eh?_

**_Kokichi:_ ** _No Atua, Jesus please no!_

**_Hoshi:_ ** _Too late fuckface, you already went there._

**_Rantaro:_ ** _Popcorn?_

**_Shuichi:_ ** _Thank you._

**_Hoshi:_ ** _So in exchange for details on me dreaming about Angie in a cat costume. I’ll let you perverts decide if she was wearing a full body costume or just bikini costume._

**_Rantaro:_ ** _Full body._

**_Kaito:_ ** _Full body_

**_Shuichi:_ ** _Full body_

**_Korekiyo:_ ** _Full body._

**_Kiibo:_ ** _Full body._

**_Gonta:_ ** _Bikini._

**_Hoshi:_ ** _Oma told me he had a dream of Himiko and Shuichi, as loyal romance slaves to his kingdom._

**_Kokichi:_ ** _I can explain!_

**_Rantaro:_ ** _Himiko as a romance slave, wow dude that’s how creative you can be?_

**_Hoshi:_ ** _Amateurs am I right?_

**_Korekiyo:_ ** _Indeed._

**_Kokichi:_ ** _You’re not gonna notice I dreamt of Shuichi as my love slave?!_

**_Gonta:_ ** _Gonta has made a full conclusion that Kokichi would dream such a disgusting act of romantic fantasy._

**_Shuichi:_ ** _What the big man said._

**_Kaito:_ ** _Honestly Oma, we know you’re Bi. But you keep insisting on us that you’re het. Such a Tsundere-ish act you baka._

**_Kiibo:_ ** _Whaaaaaaa?_

**_Kaito:_ ** _I spent a weekend with Tsumugi, Shh fuck off._

**_Kokichi:_ ** _And you guys accept me?_

**_Korekiyo:_ ** _As much as I am inclined to acknowledge this, I do have mixed platonic and romantic feelings for my sister, Hoshi’s cat dreams, Shuichi has emotional and perverted dreams, Kaito has a weird fetish, Kiibo allowed Miu to modify his body in a perverted way, Gonta has bugs in his hair, and Rantaro is afraid of engines._

**_Rantaro:_ ** _You do not know what I go through man._

**_Korekiyo:_ ** _The point is that we are all very weird and not a single one of us has a chance of finding any significant other anytime soon. But we’re in Kaito’s words ‘Bros’ and we support each other no matter what type of weird habit you have._

**_Kaito:_ ** _I love you guys._

**_Rantaro:_ ** _Bros, you are my bros._

**_Shuichi:_ ** _Wow Kiyo, those made me tear up._

**_Gonta:_ ** _Gonta loves all of you!_

**_Hoshi:_ ** _Heh, you guys are cool._

**_Kiibo:_ ** _I can’t cry. But I want too T_T_

**_Kokichi:_ ** _Wow guys….that’s the first time anyone has ever said that…I’m really crying….I did a lot of bad stuff…..thank you so much for being so cool!_

**_Kaito:_ ** _Makes me wonder if the girls are like these but much more sincere and close to each other._

* * *

_(Meanwhile in Kirumi’s House)_

_“Chug Chug Chug Chug!” Kaede, Maki, Kirumi, Tenko, Angie, and Tsumugi cheered on for Himiko as the latter gulps down a litre of panta into her mouth as Miu watches to guard her. Once it was done, Himiko tossed the bottle to a corner and gave a loud burp._

_“Time’s up, new Record!” Miu announced._

_“Who’s the panta king now bitches?!” Himiko asked as the girls cheered._

_“Oh the barbecue pan is ready” Kirumi announced and giggled “Sometimes I feel like a mom with you guys”_

_“I HAVE THE NEED TO FEED!” Tsumugi shouted as the girls heads over to the barbecue grill._

_“Hey Kaede, didn’t Kaito say that the boys night will be today?” Maki asked._

_“Oh yeah, I completely forgot that it’s the same day as ours” Kaede replied._

_“It’s probably them going streaking or doing something much crazy than us” Tenko assumed._

_“Atua says to share! So get in here!!” Angie calls out._

_“Party!!” Kaede cheered “I love our slumber parties!”_

* * *

_(Back at the ‘crazy’ group chat)_

**_Kaito:_ ** _If we’re talking about crushes, let’s ask each other’s first._

**_Rantaro:_ ** _Who else is there to ask except you and Gonta._

**_Kaito:_ ** _Dude which of the girls in our school are you attracted to?_

**_Shuichi:_ ** _I don’t know.._

**_Kokichi:_ ** _Don’t you Dandere shit me right now Shuichi, We all know its Kaede._

**_Shuichi:_ ** _You don’t know that!_

**_Hoshi:_ ** _It’s painfully obvious._

**_Shuichi:_ ** _Yeah well what if I told you I got a crush on Maki too, would you believe that?!_

**_Gonta:_ ** _No._

**_Kaito:_ ** _What Gonta says._

**_Shuichi:_ ** _God I hate you guys so much._

**_Rantaro:_ ** _Hmmmm???_

**_Shuichi:_ ** _I’ll treat you for some burgers tomorrow._

**_Rantaro:_ ** _Alright._

**_Kokichi:_ ** _Hmmmmmm????_

**_Shuichi:_ ** _Bitch, no._

**_Kokichi:_ ** _I was trying!_

**_Kiibo:_ ** _Well I for one have a liking to a certain girl as well._

**_Rantaro:_ ** _Miu._

**_Korekiyo:_ ** _Miu._

**_Hoshi:_ ** _You and Shuichi have the obvious crushes._

**_Shuichi:_ ** _Himiko?_

**_Kiibo:_ ** _Shuichi why?! I was trying to tease them!_

**_Shuichi:_ ** _Oh shit I didn’t know!_

**_Kiibo:_ ** _You ruined it!_

**_Gonta:_ ** _Why did Kiibo like Himiko san?_

**_Kiibo:_ ** _She’s magnificent, and I’m always at awe with her magic._

**_Kokichi:_ ** _Blocked._

**_Kiibo:_ ** _Oma!_

**_Kokichi:_ ** _BLOCKED!_

**_Kiibo:_ ** _You can’t have Shuichi and Himiko all at once!_

**_Shuichi:_ ** _Do I get a say in this?_

**_Kokichi:_ ** _B.L.O.C.K.E.D_

**_Rantaro:_ ** _I’m taking notes right now. Kokichi likes Himiko, and Kiibo likes Himiko which means it’s a love triangle which obviously I’m rooting for Kiibo._

**_Kokichi:_ ** _He doesn’t even have a dick!_

**_Kiibo:_ ** _You don’t know that!_

**_Kokichi:_ ** _DEKCOLB_

**_Rantaro:_ ** _Shuichi has ‘Kaede’ and Hoshi likes Angie._

**_Shuichi:_ ** _DUDE!_

**_Rantaro:_ ** _Dude?_

**_Shuichi:_ ** _Duuuuuuude!_

**_Rantaro:_ ** _Dude???? Oh Dude I’m sorry._

**_Kaito:_ ** _Anyways Gonta who do you like?_

**_Gonta:_ ** _I like Kaito-kun!_

**_Hoshi:_ ** _….. Wow._

**_Kokichi:_ ** _Way to be gay about it!_

**_Shuichi:_ ** _Congrats man._

**_Kaito:_ ** _Fuck off it isn’t like that!_

**_Rantaro:_ ** _O ree lee?_

**_Kaito:_ ** _Screw you Taro, Screw you right up the arse._

**_Korekiyo:_ ** _I got called by my sister, what happened?_

**_Rantaro:_ ** _Nothing much. Just that Gonta says something._

**_Korekiyo:_ ** _He’s gay for Kaito?_

**_Gonta:_ ** _Gonta and Kaito are close friends. As a gentleman I couldn’t deny that our bond is strong than any other. Gonta often spends time with Kaito and we sometimes hunt for rare bugs, it was hard._

**_Shuichi:_ ** _That’s what Kaito says._

**_Rantaro:_ ** _Shuichi I love you for making that joke._

**_Shuichi:_ ** _Thanks man, ly2_

**_Korekiyo:_ ** _And in Kaito’s defence?_

**_Kaito:_ ** _Fuck you guys._

**_Shuichi:_ ** _Come on dude!_

**_Kaito:_ ** _I’m not saying anything, if I have to choose a chick I pick Maki-roll!_

**_Rantaro:_ ** _Sure you do._

**_Kaito:_ ** _You wanna go bro?_

**_Rantaro:_ ** _Hehehe I agreed, why are you suddenly angry all of a sudden?_

**_Kaito:_ ** _Screw you in the arse again._

**_Rantaro:_ ** _Ouchie._

**_Kokichi:_ ** _Well let’s skip Korekiyo._

**_Hoshi:_ ** _Because we all know who that person is._

**_Korekiyo:_ ** _It’s true. Due to you guys telling me that it’s immoral for the past days I have found myself enjoying my time with Kirumi._

**_Rantaro:_ ** _Dude we thought it was your sister but this is a big revelation!_

**_Kokichi:_ ** _We’re making a difference, he’s slowly not a creep anymore!_

**_Kaito:_ ** _I’m proud! Hug me Shuichi!_

**_Shuichi:_ ** _Hug Gonta, that’d be enjoyable right?_

**_Kaito:_ ** _Blocked._

**_Hoshi:_ ** _Heh. I guess you would go for the Milf._

**_Korekiyo:_ ** _Explain one damn thing that she is a Milf?!_

**_Rantaro:_ ** _Mom of the group._

**_Kokichi:_ ** _Bakes Cookies._

**_Shuichi:_ ** _I call her ‘Mommy’ sometimes._

**_Gonta:_ ** _Kirumi’s nurturing personality._

**_Kaito:_ ** _Dem body._

**_Kiibo:_ ** _Always knows how to take care of us._

**_Hoshi:_ ** _She even said it often “Sometimes I feel like a mom with you guys”_

**_Korekiyo:_ ** _Wow. You guys are right._

**_Shuichi:_ ** _We call that making progress._

**_Kiibo:_ ** _I love how we don’t talk like this on the group chat._

**_Kaito:_ ** _That’s because it’d be impolite when we start talking about boners, milfs, fetishes and shit._

**_Kiibo:_ ** _True._

**_Kokichi:_ ** _Amami-kun, who do you like?!_

**_Rantaro:_ ** _Umm I like Kaede, Tsumgi, Kirumi, Tenko, Angie, Miu, Maki and Himiko._

**_Shuichi:_ ** _Playboy motherfucker._

**_Korekiyo:_ ** _Disgusting._

**_Rantaro:_ ** _I don’t know! I just like them all equally!_

**_Kokichi:_ ** _But Kaede is your best friend and you two go on morning jogs every Saturday._

**_Rantaro:_ ** _Ummm_

**_Kaito:_ ** _Dude its Tsumugi, she always asks him to be her model._

**_Rantaro:_ ** _Yeaahhh_

**_Shuichi:_ ** _It’s Tenko. Their dynamic is hilariously romantic._

**_Korekiyo:_ ** _Himiko. You’re just that much of a little sister lover._

**_Hoshi:_ ** _Kirumi, you two are the hottest guy/girl in the class. No offence Kiyo._

**_Korekiyo:_ ** _Offence taken, she’s mine. For that I think its Angie_

**_Hoshi:_ ** _Fuck off._

**_Gonta:_ ** _Gonta thinks it’s Miu!_

**_Shuichi:_ ** _Why?_

**_Gonta:_ ** _Gonta likes to think!_

**_Kokichi:_ ** _You see, this is why you’re a playboy._

**_Rantaro:_ ** _I hate you guys._

**_Kaito:_ ** _Man, this is really fun. I get to mess with you guys and tell each other’s secret._

**_Kokichi:_ ** _Me too, except Kiibo. He’s blocked_

**_Kiibo:_ ** _I’m sorry?_

**_Rantaro:_ ** _It’s fun._

**_Hoshi:_ ** _We should do it again next time._

**_Gonta:_ ** _Gonta can’t wait!_

**_Korekiyo:_ ** _Indeed._

**_Shuichi:_ ** _Yeah, man I feel so relieved though. Being able to let out the frustrations about my crush on Kaede or Maki and it just feels right!_

**_Rantaro:_ ** _We’re here for you bro. Always will be._

* * *

_Kaede is online!_

_Tsumugi is online!_

_Angie is online!_

_Tenko is online!_

_Kirumi is online!_

_Maki is online!_

_Miu is online!_

* * *

**_Hoshi:_ ** _Fuck._

**_Kaede:_ ** _Ummm…._

**_Tsumugi:_ ** _Whoa 20+ messages….._

**_Tenko:_ ** _Everyone gets a free flip tomorrow._

**_Angie:_ ** _Ehhh?_

**_Maki:_ ** _….Wow._

**_Miu:_ ** _The fuck?!_

**_Kirumi:_ ** _So…Kiyo_

* * *

_Korekiyo has logged out!_

_Kokichi has logged out!_

_Shuichi has logged out!_

_Hoshi has logged out!_

_Kaito has logged out!_

_Kiibo has logged out!_

* * *

**_Gonta:_ ** _Hello girls! How was the slumber party? Why are you in the boys group chat?_

**_Miu:_ ** _Kaito didn’t make the group chat, he’s a fucking idiot!_

**_Kaede:_ ** _I have lots of deleting to do._

**_Rantaro:_ ** _You’re a brave man Gonta, I bid you farewell_

* * *

_Rantaro has logged out!_

* * *

**_Maki:_ ** _That guy has the guts to say one last thing before leaving?_

**_Gonta:_ ** _Gonta is confused?_

**_Tsumugi:_ ** _Oh no need to be confused Gonta!_

**_Miu:_ ** _KIIBO BETRAYED ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you guessed the pattern, there's going to be a maximum of 16 chapters in this story with one chapter starring on a certain cast. I've done Kaede, Oma, Angie and now Hoshi so please write in the comments on who do I dedicate the chapter next and if you have any ideas!
> 
> Also I really went bonkers in this chapter. A bit OOC for me so I deserve all criticism. Thank you all! Give Kudos and Comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Some information on this may not be true cause i've only seen/read/watched the Japanese version. Also the fact that i haven't bought the game yet and i'm still waiting for September 2017 to release it so it's fine.
> 
> I'm already interested in each an everyone of them, but i hope you can tell which of them are my faves. But don't worry, everyone will get their own screentime in this fanfic.
> 
> Also I'll come up with Chat nicknames in the next chapter.


End file.
